


We’ll Tak' a Right Gude-Willie Waught

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Series: Draco and Harry Together At Last [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: Harry and Draco celebrate New Year's Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Slythindor100 January Challenge 202](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1455202.html) Come on over and read them all. This month's prompt is New Year's and/or Resolutions.
> 
> The title comes from the Robert Burns' poem, Auld Lang Syne. The line means "we'll take a good will drink (draught)." But who really can resist a title with the word **willie** in it?

“Well, Potter? You seem like the kind of bloke who’d make a New Year’s resolution. Eternal optimism and all that.” Draco smirked as he sipped his Firewhisky; as much as the crackling flames, it warmed him. Potter’s lounge was always so damn chilly, like a Deathday Party, only colder.

Harry’s lopsided smile (a casualty of the Firewhisky) also made Draco hot, but in a completely different way. 

“I resolve to do more this year,” Harry said, swaying as he rose from his chair.

Draco caught wobbly Harry and pulled him onto his lap. “Excellent. Start with _me_ , then. Let’s snog.”


End file.
